Contos de terror e romances aleatorios
by Haru no hana
Summary: Oneshots com pareamentos variados. Mini contos e historias variando de romance a terror. 1 itasaku 2 hinata 3 sasusaku 4 itasaku 5 historia on deidarasasori
1. Noite com Vampiro

Eu vou postar aleatoriamente pequenos contos de terror com os personagens de Naruto, me deu vontade de escrever suspense... Não sei se sou muito boa, mas enfim. Essa é só a primeira historia... Cada um dos capítulos vai ser um oneshot com uma fic diferente. Os capítulos não vão estar interligados e como são Oneshots e eu posso parar de adicionar mini-historias a hora que eu quiser, o estatus vai ficar como Complete.

**Contos de terror aleatórios da haru no hana-chan.**

Historia numero 01.

[itaxsaku

_Noite do Vampiro_.

Todas as noites, a menina olharia para a janela de seu amplo quarto.

Todas as noites ela desejaria a mesma coisa.

Todas as noites seu desejo era...

Que um vampiro me leve embora!

Ela desejaria isto todas as noites para a lua no céu escuro. Desejaria para as estrelas solitárias cujo o brilho viajava milhões de quilômetros.

Talvez seu desejo jamais viesse a se completar, mas ela jamais perdia a fé...

Jamais.

Haruno Sakura era uma aluna do colegial comum. Talvez não tão comum assim. Ela era do tipo anti-social e excluída. Não por escolha própria talvez. Mas ela afastava as pessoas de um modo ou de outro.

Não gostava da presença delas.

Não tinha amigos, nenhum. Ir para escola era um ritual cansativo e solitário, e a única coisa que ela desejava era estar morta. Mas tinha medo de perder a vida.

Tinha medo do que poderia estar do outro lado quando morresse.

Então apenas seguia com a sua vida como qualquer outra pessoa seguiria.

Bem, talvez não como qualquer outra pessoa...

- Sakura-chan, venha, o almoço está pronto! – Uma mulher gritou em direção a uma escada. No topo desta escada uma única porta de madeira pintada de rosa. Poucos segundos depois de dentro desta porta surgiu uma garota. Ela tinha dezessete anos. Seus olhos eram verdes brilhantes e os cabelos dela eram estranhamente rosa.

- Já vou. – Respondeu a garota chamada Sakura ajustando um fone em seus ouvidos e aumentando o volume de seu MP3 no maximo. A ultima coisa que queria era ouvir os gritos de seus pais brigando.

Entre eles, com ela ou com seu irmão mais novo. Naruto.

Naruto não era bem seu irmão mais novo, ele fora adotado a alguns anos e Sakura o considerava mais do que seu irmão adotivo, ele era seu irmão de alma, de sangue, de espírito. Eles não eram bem amigos, mas se davam bem. Como já foi dito, ela não tinha amigos.

Tiro e queda, assim que chegou na cozinha, a mulher que chamava de mãe começou a bronca diária. Virara rotina.

- Vocês não tem educação nenhuma! Puxaram tudo ao pai de vocês! Como eu me arrependo de ter tido filhos! – Ela gritava. Vendo a expressão ferida de Naruto, Sakura ignorou sua mãe e agarrou Naruto pela gola da blusa o arrastando para fora da casa. Não almoçaria aquele dia...

Como não almoçaria no próximo dia, e no dia depois daquele.

Ela não almoçava.

- Para onde vamos Sakura-chan? – Naruto perguntou se recompondo.

- Você pode ir para a casa daquele seu amigo com cabelo em forma de bunda de galinha – Naruto riu com a comparação de sua irmã. Realmente o cabelo de seu melhor amigo lembrava uma bunda de galinha. Sasuke.

- Tudo bem então Sakura-chan, mas e você? – Ela olhou para ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeitamente arrumada.

- Vou dar uma volta...

E com isso os dois se separariam. Sómente para se encontrarem em casa perto da meia noite... Quando seu pai estaria bêbado e brigando com a mãe...

Estariam ocupados demais para notar que seus filhos não estavam em casa até de madrugada.

Sakura passaria o dia vagando pelos shoppins. Com o dinheiro que dispunha de um trabalho de meio período aos finais de semana em uma boate. Ela tinha seu próprio dinheiro.

Falando nisso, hoje era Sábado... Por isso voltou para casa mais cedo, seis horas da tarde.

- Por onde você esteve mocinha? – Seu pai perguntaria quando ela chegasse em casa. Ela sorriria e responderia.

- Com licença Otou-san, preciso me arrumar para o trabalho. – E seu pai a deixaria passar... Afinal, metade do dinheiro que ela recebia do trabalho dela ajudava a pagar algumas contas... Era o acordo que Sakura fizera com seus pais em troca de poder ir trabalhar.

Ela colocaria um tope preto com listras e detalhes em prateado e uma calça jeans escura com rasgos até o joelho. Uma sandália preta e lápis de olho. Estava pronta.

Pegou algum trocado em sua carteira e foi até uma das paradas de ônibus que existiam perto de sua casa. Entrou no ônibus certo e seguiu até a boate onde trabalhava até meia noite.

- Boa noite Haruno-san – Seu colega de trabalho Sai diria. Ele trabalhava como bar tender e ela como garçonete. Começou seu turno as seis horas. Nas próximas horas estaria entediada pois o movimento só começava mais tarde.

Quando os fregueses começaram a vir... Um homem estranho sentou-se no balcão e Sakura foi atende-lo.

- Posso anotar o seu pedido senhor? – Ela perguntaria. Ele sorriria. Ela coraria... Ele teria os olhos negros com um reflexo vermelho, cabelo negro e comprido, preso por um rabo de cavalo. Usaria uma calça preta com detalhes em vermelho, uma blusa sem manga vermelha exibindo seus braços bem trabalhados. A blusa seria colada em seu corpo também exibindo o peitoral igualmente trabalhado.

- Não quero nada que este bar possa me oferecer. – Ele diria. Ela apenas o encararia por alguns segundos e então sem pensar direito ou duas vezes diria.

- E o que eu posso lhe oferecer senhor? – Logo ela coraria com suas palavras, mas ele sorriria ainda mais, aprofundando as suas cicatrizes que tinha sob os olhos. Dois pequenos riscos. Ele então perguntaria.

- Qual seu nome? – Ela piscaria depois diria.

- Sakura, e o seu? – Ela notaria que estava flertando com seu cliente e trataria de arrumar sua postura.

- Itachi – Ele falaria mantendo o sorriso. Eles ficariam ali se encarando, ela corando ele sorrindo. Até que um outro homem loiro viesse chamar o homem chamado Itachi.

- Itachi-san yeah – Itachi olharia para o loiro. Este usaria roupas parecidas com a do Itachi, seu cabelo era longo e parte de sua franja cobria seu olho esquerdo. Sakura riu ao imaginar que talvez ele fosse emo.

- Nos vemos outra hora... Sakura – Ela coraria ainda mais... Mas não teria tempo de responder pois em um piscar de olhos eles teriam sumido.

Algumas horas depois Naruto apareceria no bar com Sasuke. Sasuke tentaria flertar com Sakura como sempre fazia.

- Por que não vem comigo Sakura-chan? – Ele perguntaria não tirando os olhos dos dela. Ela tentaria sorrir.

- Não – E iria embora. Sasuke apenas a seguindo com os olhos.

O turno dela acabaria. Ela e Naruto voltariam juntos para casa. Chegariam lá e seu pai estaria dormindo no sofá, então teriam que tomar mais cuidado para atravessar a casa.

- Boa noite Sakura-chan! – Naruto diria. Ela sorriria e acenaria.

- Boa noite Naruto-kun – E seguiria para o seu quarto.

Ao chegar em seu quarto, a primeira coisa que fez foi olhar para a janela.

Aquela noite a lua estava posicionada bem em frente a seu vidro

Alem de estar cheia...

O brilho intenso do astro invadia o quarto de Sakura. Ela suspirou e abriu a janela, respirando o ar úmido da noite. Olhou para a lua e como todas as noites...

- Eu queria que um vampiro me levasse. – E esperaria alguns minutos em pé olhando a lua.

Mas sabia que era a toa... Um vampiro jamais a viria buscar.

Mas por que ela continuava a fazer aquilo? Por que continuar acreditando que um dia seu desejo viraria realidade?

Você se pergunta, por que um vampiro e não um príncipe encantado? Por que ela apesar dela não acreditar no amor, ela acreditava na eternidade. Era apaixonada por vampiros...

Sempre fora.

Seu sonho era poder passar a eternidade com seu amor.

Seu amor seria um vampiro.

Suspirou fundo, seu desejo não se realizara aquela noite. Mas certamente na próxima noite sim. Foi até sua cama e deitou-se. Dormindo logo em seguida.

Desatenta ao par de olhos vermelhos que a observava da rua através da janela.

Desatenta ao sorriso que dançava no rosto daquela figura.

No dia seguinte era domingo. Ela dormiu até tarde. Levantou-se próximo do almoço e pegou o MP3, seguindo a mesma rotina do dia anterior.

Chegou na boate onde trabalhava. Itachi estava lá pontualmente na mesma hora que estivera na noite anterior.

- Posso anotar o seu pedido? – Ela pediria que nem na noite anterior.

- Este bar não tem nada que possa me servir... Mas talvez você possa – Ele disse com um sorriso. Ela corou.

- Un... – Ela não disse nada, ele continuou. – Quero respostas – Ela disse – Sim.

- Qual é o seu maior sonho? – Ela piscaria algumas vezes. Olhou para o estranho homem e tentou sorrir.

- Vai parecer tolisse – Ela disse incerta.

-Não vai, me diga.- Ele disse.

- Meu sonho é passar a eternidade com um vampiro. – Itachi sorriu.

- E o meu é passar a eternidade com uma humana. – Ela corou...

Depois daquela noite, Sakura se tornou desaparecida... Não fora para a escola no dia seguinte e nem voltara para a casa... Nenhum lugar ela se encontrava.

Naquela noite na boate. Itachi a mordera, sugara o sangue das veias dela. A matando... Depôs daria seu próprio sangue para ela, transformando-a em uma vampira.

Em uma imortal.

Em sua amante.

Ela conheceria os outros vampiros da sociedade. O loiro estranho se chamava Deidara.

Ela passaria a sua eternidade ao lado do vampiro...

Seu desejo.

Fim.

Fim da primeira Oneshot de muitas XD Espero que vocês gostem das minhas mini historias de terror... Não são bem terror, mas são suspense e eu amo escrever. Então só aproveitem.

Beijos!


	2. 3h da manha

**historia numero 2**

**Terror/suspense**

**Três horas da manhã...**

A família normal, a minha. Saiu para um fim de semana em um barco.

Eram os membros da família, o pai, a mãe, a irmã, o primo e eu.

Saímos na sexta feira bem cedo e papai dirigiu até o porto principal da cidade onde a nossa lancha estaria esperando já com os suprimentos. Papai e mamãe iam nos bancos da frente enquanto eu, minha irmã e primo íamos nos bancos de trás.

Meu primo é um ano mais velho que eu, minha irmã, dois anos mais nova.

Ainda não me apresentei devidamente, meu nome é Hinata Hyuuga. O nome da minha irmãzinha é Hanabi, do meu primo é Neji.

Não somos muito bem o que se chama de família unida.

Na verdade, era por isso que papai queria que passássemos o fim de semana juntos, para podermos interagir mais um com o outro.

Normalmente eu ficaria com meus amigos, todos homens, Shino-kun e Kiba-kun. Neji com a amiga dele, Tenten-chan e a Hanabi treinaria artes marciais com o papai.

Nem preciso dizer que desse quadro familiar eu era a excluída...

Ou preciso?

Pois bem, neste quadro familiar eu sou a excluída.

O carro acelerou mais conforme entravamos em uma rua não movimentada, já estávamos chegando no porto.

Chegamos.

Descemos do carro e papai nos guiou até a lancha. O capitão avistou o papai.

- Hiashi-sama, por aqui. – Ele gritou sinalizando uma rampa para subirmos na lancha.

Assim que subimos eu tratei de andar até o meu quarto. Mas infelizmente me lembrei que teria que dividir com a Hanabi.

Como eu odeio isso.

Entrei no meu quarto e deitei na minha cama olhando o teto. Ótimo jeito de começar a minha sexta feira. Matando aula para esse passeio inútil.

Senti a lancha começar a balançar. O motor já estava funcionando. Senti curiosidade em saber aonde é que estávamos indo passar o fim de semana e sai a procura de papai ou Neji.

- Aonde estamos indo?

Perguntei ao meu primo.

- Vamos dar a volta na baia.

Ele respondeu.

- Por três dias?

Perguntei novamente.

- Sim.

E com isso ele saiu da minha frente por que o papai estava chamando ele para pescar. Mamãe no leme com a Hanabi em cima dele.

Que alegria, eu estava sobrando de novo. Fui até a cozinha comer alguma coisa.

Depois do meu pequeno lanche decidi tirar um cochilo.

Quando acordei, notei que estava mais escuro e Hanabi também dormia na cama dela. Olhei no meu relógio de pulso.

3:00AM.

Dormi tanto assim? Pelo menos eu escapei a sexta feira. Mesmo assim estava assustada comigo, como eu pude ter dormido tanto? Mesmo assim ainda sentia sono, então voltei a dormir.

- Mana, acorda.

Ouvi alguém me chamar.

- Mana, acorda.

A voz dela estava me dando nos nervos e eu sinceramente não entendia por que ainda estava com sono.

- Se não se levantar vou chamar o Neji pra te acordar.

Levantei com um pulo...

- Papai quer falar com você.

Ela saiu do quarto para me deixar espaço de me arrumar.

Primeiramente tomei um banho pois ontem não tinha tomado um. Ou tinha? Cheirei o meu cabelo para ver se estava fedido e não estava. Cheirava a lavanda, o meu shampoo.

Olhei a minha calcinha.

Definitivamente não era a mesma que eu usei ontem...

Mas como se eu não me lembro de ter tomado banho, muito menos trocado de calcinha. Talvez seja paranóia.

Terminei de me arrumar e fui me encontrar com o papai. A manha de sábado estava quente e úmida, talvez por estarmos em alto mar.

Papai estava na proa com uma rede cheia de peixes.

- Quero que limpe estes peixes.

Ele me disse jogando a peixeira com a bainha nas minhas mãos. Me perguntei o que ele faria se a bainha tivesse escapulido e a peixeira torado a minha mão fora?

- Eu não sei limpar peixes.

Eu disse bocejando. Ele se levantou, puxou a faca da minha mão e pegou um peixe, demonstrando como se limpava. Olhei para ele. Ele passava a faca pelas escamas do coitado do peixinho tirando as escamas dele.

Algumas escamas grudaram nas mãos do papai. Parecia que ele mesmo era um peixe.

- Assim.

Ele interrompeu o meu momento contemplativo e me deu a faca toda suja de sangue e escamas e um peixe "limpo" Mas de limpo não tinha nada.

Coloquei o peixe "limpo" em um balde com gelo que o papai me mostrou e peguei outro peixe. Fazendo que nem o papai. Tirando as escamas.

Não pude evitar de chorar. Era cruel.

Quando terminei com as escamas, tive que abrir um corte na barriga dele. Tirando os órgãos internos. O sangue dele se espalhou em minhas mãos.

A sensação era indescritível. Terrível mas de alguma forma gostosa.

Terminei de limpar os peixes e lavei minhas mãos por quinze minutos seguidos para tirar o cheiro ruim e as escamas que insistiam em ficar grudadas em mim.

Antes de chegar o almoço, resolvi tirar um cochilo por que estava extremamente cansada.

Dormi no meu quarto.

Novamente quando acordei, Hanabi dormia na cama dela, como na noite anterior, olhei no relógio.

3:00Am.

Agora estava ficando estranho, como eu podia ter dormido metade do dia seguido?

Talvez sejam os hormônios, parei de pensar e voltei a dormir.

Acordei no domingo de manha, minha cabeça doendo terrivelmente. Levantei da cama e chequei a minha calcinha como no dia anterior.

Não era a mesma...

Cheirei o meu cabelo. Rosas. Como?

Eu só lavo o meu cabelo com lavanda. Ouvi uma batida na porta.

- Posso entrar?

Era o Neji.

- Pode.

Respondi.

Ele entrou no meu quarto ou cabine se preferir e...

Me deu um beijo, na boca!

- Neji! O que está fazendo?

Gritei. O que ele pensa que estava fazendo?

- Nós ficamos ontem, achei que estava tudo bem.

Ele respondeu, eu empalideci. Não lembrava de ter ficado com ninguém. Porra nenhuma.

- Não, está imaginando coisas. O Caralho que eu fiquei com você!

Diminui a minha voz com medo de que papai ou mamãe nos ouvisse. Ele ficou me encarando e disse.

- Mas nós tomamos banho juntos.

Agora foi a minha vez de gritar.

GRITEI.

Como eu pude ter tomado banho com um menino se eu estava dormindo!? Minha cabeça começou a latejar de novo.

Tudo começou a girar ao meu redor e eu apaguei nos braços do meu primo.

- Vamos voltar para o porto.

Ouvi a voz do meu pai.

- Mas ainda é cedo para voltarmos Hiashi.

Agora era a minha mãe.

- Eu quero voltar logo para casa papai.

Hanabi.

Minha cabeça latejava tanto que nem força e coragem para abrir os olhos eu tinha. Então fiquei deitada. Quando pararam de falar e saíram do quarto, juntando minhas ultimas energias, olhei no meu relógio de pulso.

2:59PM...

Fiquei encarando o relógio até que ele deu. 3:00PM.

Depois daquilo não me lembro mais de nada.

A minha cabeça já não doía tanto quando acordei. Notei que já era noite.

Depois que um pouco de tontura que eu ainda sentia se foi, me dei conta de que ainda estávamos na lancha.

Mas como se o papai disse que voltaríamos antes do anoitecer? Uma onda de frio e arrepio cruzou o meu corpo e eu olhei o meu relógio.

2:30AM.

Comecei a tremer, o que era aquilo?

Olhei para o lado a procura de Hanabi, mas ela não estava ali. Me desesperei. Levei as mãos ao rosto em uma tentativa de me acalmar, mas senti alguma coisa grudenta...

Tirei as mãos do rosto e as olhei.

Vermelhas.

Como sangue.

Meu cérebro começou a apitar e no meu peito, meu coração a mais de mil. Com dificuldade sai da cama e da cabine onde era meu quarto.

Subi cambaleante até a torre, o que eu vi me deu vontade de vomitar...

Meu pai, mãe, irmã e primo... Todos sem pele e com um buraco na barriga. Em baldes perto dos copos, algo que parecia ser órgãos internos...

Vomitei.

Lagrimas saiam desesperadas de meus olhos.

Mortos, todos mortos.

Os rostos deles quase irreconhecíveis por causa da falta de pele. Mesmo assim eu reconhecia minha própria mãe!

- Mamãe!

Gritei. Minhas pernas sem forças, cedi ao chão. As dores no meu joelho e pernas nada comparadas com a dor que eu sentia por dentro.

Vomitei novamente, não tinha forças para controlar. Parecia que tudo dentro de mim era uma bomba relógio e estava prestes a explodir.

Continuei chorando muito.

Engatinhei até chegar perto dos corpos e achei o que poderia ser a arma do crime.

A peixeira.

Pedaços de pene e cabelo grudados nela.

Peguei a peixeira com ambas as mãos e com um único golpe e sem hesitação. Enfiei a faca enorme em meu próprio peito.

Cai no chão, a ferida sangrava muito e o golpe se não fosse fatal, me mataria logo por falta de sangue.

Com minhas ultimas forças, olhei no relógio.

2:59AM...

Fiquei olhando o relógio contar os meus últimos segundos de vida.

3:00AM.

Minha respiração mais fraca e meus olhos já não viam mais nada. Acho que finalmente a morte me abraçou.

Pelo menos eu acho.

Fim.


	3. Manicomio

**História numero 3**

**[sasuxsaku**

**By haru no hana-chan**

**Manicômio**

Ele era um medico psiquiatra muito bem sucedido.

Tinha os cabelos negros e espetados, olhos igualmente negros. Seu nome era Sasuke Uchiha.

Trabalhava em um dos maiores áxilos da cidade, também era o medico chefe que comandava aquele lugar apesar de ser novo. Tinha trinta e seis anos.

Um dia, uma ambulância chegou trazendo mais um dos seus pacientes.

"Maravilha"

"Mais um para minha coleção" Ele pensou seco e azedo.

Quem visse diria que ele amava o seu trabalho, que ele amava cuidar das pessoas, mas não.

Ele não amava porra nenhuma, o que ele queria naquele instante era que tudo se explodisse. No começo tinha interesse em desvendar os mistérios da mente de um homem louco.

Mas agora?

Ele mesmo se achava um louco. Será?

A única pessoa com a qual mantinha contato era seu irmão mais velho. De vez em quando ele viria visitá-lo no áxilo.

Mesmo odiando o lugar, tinha se tornado a sua segunda casa. Se sentia acorrentado a cada pessoa ali dentro. Acorrentado a cada grito de loucura que escapava das mentes insanas dos homens feras ali trancafiados.

A maioria por parentes, poucos por escolha própria.

Ele seguiu para atender os paramedicos com o novo paciente.

Os paramedicos entraram no áxilo empurrando uma maca. Um deles se aproximou de Sasuke com a ficha do novo paciente.

Sasuke pegou a ficha do medico e leu.

"Sakura Haruno"

"Internada por escolha própria"

"Hospitalizada por tentativa de suicídio duas vezes por envenamento"

"Mais um inútil suicida" Ele pensou amargamente.

Sasuke era um daqueles poucos que odiavam a vida mas era agarrado a ela. Apesar de tudo, ele podia morrer e dizer que fora um homem realizado, em quase todos os sentidos.

Você se pergunta, Por que quase?

Porque a vida inteira, a única mulher que passou mais de um mês em sua vida fora a sua mãe.

Não que mulheres faltassem, era esse o problema, mulheres demais. Ele não conseguia se apegar a apenas uma. Apesar de que o seu maior sonho era construir uma família.

Depois de ler a ficha da paciente ele se aproximou da maca onde ela estava.

"Uma punk" A garota tinha cabelos rosa curtos até a altura do ombro. Seu rosto estava sereno e quase angelical, então Sasuke afastou a possibilidade dela ser punk.

"Mas então porque caralho usar cabelos rosa?" Ele se perguntou.

Decidiu questioná-la quando ela acordasse. O paramedico disse que ela estava anestesiada pois acabara de sair do hospital. Sasuke acentiu e guiou os homens com a maca e a mulher até uma cela. Eles a deitaram na cama e fecharam a cela.

Depois de algumas horas ela acordou.

Sasuke foi checar a cela onde a nova paciente estava e a viu sentada com a cabeça baixa, o cabelo dela cobrindo o seu rosto.

Sem se virar para Sasuke ela falou.

"Por que não me deixam morrer?" A voz dela era doce mas guardava muitos rancores.

Sasuke abriu a cela e entrou, se ajoelhou ao lado dela e pos uma mão no ombro da mulher.

"Por que você quer morrer Sakura?" A voz dele era calma e reconfortante.

Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou. Olhos verdes penetrantes cavavam um buraco nos olhos âmbar de Sasuke.

"Você não?" Ela perguntou não desviando o olhar. Sasuke piscou mas respondeu ainda com a voz calma.

"Não. Não tem mais motivos para viver?" O medico perguntou. Tinha que conhecer sua paciente.

"Tenho sim, minha vida é incrível! Mas eu não posso, tenho que acabar com a minha felicidade antes que todos morram" Ela ficava nervosa a cada instante que passava.

"Por que morreriam se fosse feliz?" Sasuke estava realmente interessado na mente daquela mulher. De alguma forma atraído.

Ela não respondeu, fechou os olhos e levou as mãos a cabeça.

"Saia por favor, quero ficar só" Sasuke não saiu.

"Por que?"

"Se eu gostar de você. Morre" Ela respondeu. Lagrimas saindo de seus belos olhos verdes.

"Não vou morrer por conversar com você" Sasuke disse.

"Promete?"

"Prometo"

E assim os dias foram passando.

Parecia que a vida de Sasuke tinha dado um salto. Ele de repente passou a gostar das suas horas no áxilo. Tudo por que sabia que no final do dia, poderia conversar com a sua paciente de cabelos rosa.

Tirando o fato dela achar que vai matar as pessoas caso ficasse feliz, ela era culta e tinha a mente no lugar...

Quase no lugar.

"Acho que sei por que cê foi internada" Sasuke disse uma tarde.

"Aé, por que?" Ela riu, sua risada era alegre e divertida conseguindo arrancar de Sasuke risadas também.

"Seu cabelo é rosa. Te acharam maluca e te mandaram para mim" Ela riu mais ainda.

"Mas eu acho bonito!" Ela respondeu fazendo beiço.

"Falando nisso, meu cabelo está crescendo e eu preciso pintar de novo" Ela completou com mais um sorriso.

"Vou mandar o Naruto ir comprar. Rosa escarlate?" Ele perguntou brincando.

"Não, bebê"

Naruto era um dos enfermeiros e um dos poucos que ofereciam uma boa companhia para Sasuke. Os outros enfermeiros pareciam pacientes do áxilo eles mesmos.

Mais dias passaram. Uma noite, Sasuke decidiu fazer uma surpresa para Sakura.

Ele sabia que era eticamente errado o que ele estava fazendo, mas não conseguia evitar, gostava de sua paciente.

Entrou na cela dela escondendo algo atrás das costas.

Ela também escondia algo atrás de suas próprias costas.

"O que ce trouxe pra mim Sasuke-kun?" Ela perguntou tentando espiar.

"Mostra você primeiro" Ele respondeu. Ela tufou as bochechas em um ato infantil mas acabou cedendo.

Deu a Sasuke um desenho.

No desenho, estavam desenhados perfeitamente ela e Sasuke.

Mas por alguma razão, atrás dela tinha uma sombra com olhos vermelhos.

Tirando em fato os arrepios que aquilo fez percorrer pela coluna de Sasuke, ele perguntou.

"O que é isso atrás de você" Ela pensou um pouco e respondeu.

"Nossa felicidade."

Sasuke não respondeu.

Depois de um tempo, ele sorriu e estendeu o seu presente para ela.

Uma caixa de jóias. Dentro, um belo anel com um pequeno diamante.

"Por que?" Sakura perguntou confusa.

"Eu... gosto de você" Sasuke que sentia como um colegial se confessando, mas não conseguia evitar, ela agia tão infantilmente que gostou da idéia.

O rosto dela se iluminou e ela pulou nos braços abertos de Sasuke com um enorme sorriso.

Sasuke alheio ao desenho não viu que a sombra de olhos vermelhos atrás dela ficara maior e o engolia...

Naquela noite eles dormiram juntos, Sasuke contrariando todas as regras. Poderia perder sua licença caso alguém descobrisse, mas ele não ligava.

Estava feliz.

E ela, Sakura.

Queria viver...

A noite já se fazia dominar os céus. Sasuke se apresentava para o turno noturno no áxilo, mas ao se aproximar com o seu carro, viu o áxilo todo rodeado de viaturas e uma ambulância.

Dominado de pânico, acelerou o carro e o estacionou em sua vaga.

Seguiu para o áxilo e a primeira pessoa que encontrou foi Naruto.

"O que houve?" Sua voz nervosa saia rouca.

Naruto tinha o rosto manchado de lagrimas.

"Foi horrível, horrível. Sasuke, a Sakura-chan..." Não terminou de falar, Sasuke correra pelos corredores esbarrando nos inúmeros repórteres e enfermeiros pelo caminho que rodeavam pela cela onde costumava ficar.

Sakura.

Empurrou alguns repórteres de sua frente e entrou na cela. Muitos fotógrafos tiravam fotos. No chão. O corpo de uma mulher.

Ela tinha na mão um anel com um pequeno diamante, em seu pescoço uma enorme feria bem na jugular.

Um legista falou visto a cara confusa e em pânico de Sasuke.

"Usando aquele anel, ela cavou o próprio pescoço e atingiu a jugular. Morreu por falta de sangue" Aquilo estava na cara.

O chão estava coberto de sangue.

"Achamos isso perto do corpo senhor" O legista entregou para Sasuke um desenho.

No desenho, perfeitamente retratados, Ele e Sakura.

A sombra agora estava atrás de Sasuke, mas uma parte dela passava por trás do pescoço de Sakura, como que se enfiando uma garra nela.

Sasuke deu um berro.

E desde aquele dia, vive trancado em uma sala de seu próprio áxilo.

Vive repetindo para todo e qualquer psicólogo que tenta falar com ele.

"Não posso ser feliz. Não posso ser feliz. Não posso ser feliz"

Fim.


	4. confim

Mais uma historinha de terror, desta vez é romance com suspense \o\, estão me pedindo mais um itasaku, então eu vou fazer...

**Quarta historia de terror( e romance por que eu amo vocês)**

[itasaku

_Confim_

Ele desceu do carro lentamente. Andou com passos igualmente lentos até a casa que seria seu novo lar.

Estava de mudança.

Seu tio falecera a pouco tempo deixando a velha casa da colina para ele. Uchiha Itachi.

Ele forçou a chave na fechadura que cedeu com um ruído alto e relutante. Empurrou com força a porta e entrou na casa, espirrando por causa da poeira.

Seu novo lar...

Alguns meses depois a casa estava pronta para ser habitável. E ele se mudou definitivamente para lá.

Decidido a começar de novo...

Decidido a esquecê-la.

Sua falecida esposa.

Sua jovem esposa havia morrido subitamente por causas desconhecidas... Uma manha ele acordou e tentou acordá-la, sem sucesso...

E o pior de tudo, que o abalou mais ainda foi que ela estava grávida de três meses.

"Droga" Ele bateu com força os punhos na mesa de carvalho escuro, por que ela tinha que partir?

Lagrimas caíram pelo seu belo rosto, envelhecido por causa do sofrimento.

Mas logo que ele controlou sua dor, era por aquilo que ele se mudara para a casa que o tio lhe deixara, para recomeçar a sua vida.

Se estabeleceu na nova casa e arrumou um emprego nas localidades. Ele tinha formação em medicina e trabalhava como medico em um hospital da região.

Os dias se passaram rápido, não demorou muito para chegar o ano novo, e Itachi estava feliz com a sua nova vida.

Sua esposa fazia falta é claro, mas ele estava aprendendo a superar a morte dela.

"Itachi-san?" A jovem o chamou, ela era enfermeira do hospital onde ele trabalhava e eles se davam bem, inclusive tinham saído sem compromisso algum por algumas vezes.

"Sim Sakura?" Itachi respondeu erguendo uma elegante sobrancelha para a mulher. Ela corou um pouco mas continuou.

"O paciente do quanto numero quinze precisa tomar os remédios, pode me dar a ficha dele?" Ele a encarou.

"Mas não é o meu trabalho dar os remédios?" Ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Be-bem, eu queria ser útil e..." Ela corava em um tom escuro de vermelho. Itachi não pode deixar de rir e entregar a ficha para ela. Ele estava a caminho do paciente para dar os remédios mesmo.

"Sakura?" Ele a chamou quando ela se afastava.

"HM?" A enfermeira se virou e o encarou com um olhar questionador.

"Depois quer sair comigo para almoçar?" Ele perguntou, se surpreendeu pelo fato de estar corando um pouco, mas disfarçou bem.

"... cla-claro" Ela respondeu saindo correndo, tropeçando nos saltos algumas vezes. Itachi riu da cena. Uma enfermeira correndo com um saltinho carregando nos braços uma prancheta.

Não tinha tanta graça assim...

Mas pra ele tinha.

No encontro de almoço deles, ela estava usando um vestido amarelo, como tinha os cabelos róseos, quase nada que usava combinava. Mas aquele vestido lhe caia perfeitamente. Itachi continuava com o jaleco branco do hospital.

"Por que você sempre anda com isso?" Ela disse sinalizando para o jaleco.

"Por que tenho orgulho de mostrar que eu salvo vidas" Aquilo o vez lembrar da falecida esposa.

Ele não conseguira salva-la.

Ela morrera nos braços dele.

"Me desculpe se eu falei algo que não devia" Sakura falou baixando a cabeça.

Itachi se sentiu culpado, pegou as mãos dela e apertou.

"Não é nada, apenas uma coisa ruim que eu lembrei, mas é passado"

"Tem certeza?" A voz dela carregada por soluços.

Era ele tão importante assim para aquela jovem enfermeira?

"Sim"

Voltaram para o hospital e continuaram os seus turnos.

Os dias iam passando e Itachi encontrou em Sakura um refugio para as memórias de sua falecida esposa. Sakura era bonita, alegre e sempre tentava ajudá-lo com tudo.

Por mais que não conseguisse admitir, estava se apaixonando pela enfermeira. Talvez ela também o amasse? Tinha que perguntar.

Um dia, ambos estavam em uma cirurgia juntos. A cirurgia era simples, apenas remover um apêndice.

"Sakura?" Ele a chamou. Ela olhou para cima, suas mãos habilmente limpando com uma gaze a pele prestes a ser violada pelo bisturi.

"Hmm?" Ela respondeu, embebedando a gaze em etanol para esterilizar.

"Eu quero saber o que você sente por mim." Itachi falou sem desviar o olhar da incisão que fazia no corpo do paciente.

"..."

"Sakura"

"Eu... eu... "

"hm?"

"Por que pergunta isso agora?" Conforme ele abria a pequena incisão para começar a cirurgia, ela movia um pequeno aspirador sugando o sangue que escapava do ferimento.

"Por que agora me deu vontade de saber"

"Eu gosto de você" Ela respondeu timidamente. Ele desviou os olhos do paciente e olhou para ela.

"Que bom"

No dia seguinte ele a chamou para jantar. Logo depois do jantar, eles foram até a casa dele. Onde passaram a noite juntos...

No dia seguinte, ele a acordou com um café da manha na cama.

"Oh Itachi, não precisava" Ela disse corando. Usou a coberta para cobrir o seu busto nu. Ele usava apenas o calção. Ela corou mais ainda quando levantou o rosto e deu de cara com o peito dele.

Itachi sorriu.

"Perdeu alguma coisa em mim ontem a noite?"

"De-desculpa" Ela disse desviando o olhar.

"Pode olhar se quiser" Ele disse ainda sorrindo. Ela voltou a olhá-lo.

"Afinal, não sou de ninguém..."

Um pensamento triste cruzou o pensamento de Itachi. A ultima mulher que amara acabara morrendo em seus braços.

Sakura comeu o café da manha rapidamente e se vestiu, passou a manha com Itachi. Até que ele recebeu um Bip e teve que atender a uma emergência...

Meses se passaram e o namoro deles se tornou oficial, até que uma noite ele a pediu em casamento.

Se tinha uma chance de ser feliz novamente, não iria perder.

Sakura aceitou o pedido.

A cerimônia de noivado fora simples, apenas alguns amigos do hospital e parte da família dela...

Até que, faltando apenas um dia para o casamento deles.

"Sakura, está tudo bem?" Itachi perguntou batendo na porta do quarto deles. Fazia algum tempo desde que não encontrava com ela.

Ficou preocupado e arrombou a porta com um chute. Seu coração parou, no chão, o corpo de Sakura estava jogado. Ela vestia o seu vestido de casamento.

Um enorme buraco em seu peito onde ficava o coração.

Na parede, escrito em sangue.

"Você me prometeu me amar eternamente, no entanto me abandonou... Não vou deixar você ser feliz ao lado de outra meu eterno amor... Uchiha Karin"

Itachi gritou desesperado e caiu de joelhos no chão.

Seus braços enrolados em sua cabeça. Varias pessoas vieram ver o que estava acontecendo...

Depois de um mês.

Itachi estava no topo de uma ponte, tomara uma decisão, não valia a pena continuar vivendo, ele realmente amara muito Sakura.

Para ele, ela significava o recomeço de sua vida.

A mensagem que lera na parede ainda queimava sua mente.

"Amar eternamente..." Ele repetiu as palavras.

Ele amou sua primeira esposa, queria se juntar a ela, e ela o estava o chamando.

Ele estava sozinho, sem ela e sem Sakura... O que faria?

Acabava com seu sofrimento.

Apoiou os pés na lateral da ponte e se preparou para pular. Quando sentiu algo quente tocar suas mãos.

"Itachi não!"

Ele ouviu, a voz estava fraca e abafada, mas ele reconheceu aquela voz... Sakura.

"Sakura?" ele a chamou, mas não recebeu resposta audível, ao invés disso sentiu uma brisa tocar seu rosto secando as lagrimas que escorriam. Ela estava ali acariciando o rosto dele.

"Sakura, eu preciso de você" Ele disse abraçando ao vento.

Em resposta, um jornal passou voando carregado pelo vento, chegou bem aos pés dele. Itachi pego o jornal, abriu e o leu. Na primeira pagina uma foto um pouco danificada do caso da morte de Sakura. Na foto estava o texto escrito em sangue na parede.

Mas apenas uma parte estava visível.

"Amar eternamente... ser feliz...ao lado de outra... eterno amor...Uchiha"

Itachi sorriu... Até mesmo no mundo dos mortos ela o fazia sorrir. Sentiu a presença dela o abraçando e chorou as ultimas lagrimas por ela. Iria viver por ela. Amar por ela. Eternamente...

Por ela.


	5. Voz dos anjos

Historias de Terror e Romances aleatórios

Isso é uma song fic, então eu aconselho a quem tiver paciência de ler, a procurar as musicas se possível... não sei se são do agrado de todos, meu gosto musical é meio duvidoso, mas as letras combinam com a historia, enton pros preguiçosos que não gostam de ler letra, eu sugiro que leia u.ú...

Outra coisa, esse casal pode ser SasoDeidei, mas eu não tenho experiência em yaoi pesado, nem mesmo minhas fics tem conteudo muito pesado... então essa fic pra quem não gosta de yaoi, ta tranqüilo por que não tem ninhuma cena de beijo SasoDei... por mais que eu até gostaria de ter posto, não iria combinar com a fic... Ela ta inocente c/ / / / c...

Se o deidei parecer emo no começo não me culpem, ele está tendo uma crise de identidade XD

quem me inspiro a escrever foi a reneev... que me pediu um yaoi, daí eu fiquei caducando em como fazer, e CHUN! Tai o resultado 8D

**DeidaraSasori. (**_**presente para **__**reneev**_**)**

**Voz dos anjos.**

_Primeiro Canto. x...x.x.x.x.XXX.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..xx.x.x.x.x.xx.x..x.x.XX.xx.x.x.Xx.x.x._

"E agora com Vocês... _Geijitsu wa Bakuhatsu da!_" A voz do locutor anunciou exarcebada, carregada com a mesma emoção que ecoava da garganta de milhares de gritos que formavam uma espécie de fundo para a mesma voz do locutor.

As luzes do grande salão diminuíram, ficando apenas um holofote central focado em uma figura alta no meio de um palco montado bem no meio. Os gritos diminuíram para alguns assovios ocasionais ou até mesmo o alto tom alcançado por mulheres em êxtase. O homem no meio do palco retribuía os gritos e assovios com um sorriso misterioso e ao mesmo tempo bobo.

O que ele poderia fazer? Era sua natureza

Vestido com uma calça colada preta, uma bota que subia até metade de sua canela. Uma camiseta preta colada sem manga. Nos pulsos uma espécie de amuleto. Pulseiras grossas na cor preta com desenhos em prateado de uma língua desconhecida.

Olhos azuis acinzentados como um céu chuvoso escanearam a multidão de gente desconhecida para ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, aquelas pessoas o conheciam... ou conheciam parte dele. A outra parte era reservada apenas para seu eu interior.

"Konichiwa! UN" Gritou com emoção na voz para atiçar ainda mais os seus fâs que voltaram a gritar e assoviar com força total. Alguns gritando seu nome, esperando chamar a atenção.

"Prontos para o Show!" Gritou de novo, desta vez suas mãos encontravam o microfone que estava em um tripé em sua frente. Agarrando o pequeno aparelho eletrônico com ambas as mãos, sinalizou para a sua banda começar o ritmo.

**-"I am a revenant" by The Distillers-**

- Another year has passed and im alright –** Outro ano se passou e eu estou bem **-  
-I lick the salt from my wounds and run into the night –** Eu lambo o sal das minhas feridas e corro para a noite **-  
-Its unknown why collusion goes on –** Mas é desconhecido o por que que as conspirações continuam **-  
-It rapes like betrayal –** Estupra assim como a traição **-  
-And Im rotting in the squalor of some –** E eu estou apodrecendo na sordidez de alguns **–

-Do you remember the rage? – **Você se lembra da raiva?** -  
-I remember the hate – **Eu me lembro do ódio** -  
-I remember it rained for years- **Eu me lembro que choveu por anos** -  
-And the blood had left a stain – **E o sangue deixou manchas** -

-You say i got karma to collect- **Você diz que eu tenho carma à coletar** -  
-I dig my grave and – **que eu fiz meu tumulo** -  
-Im here waiting for some kind of check – **E cá estou esperando algum teste** -  
-If i get one ill hold my breath – **se eu conseguir um, segurarei minha respiração** -  
-I racked my spine – **Quebrei minha espinha** -  
-It takes a year of you to warrant a test – **Leva-se um ano para autorizar o teste** -  
-As the years go by I wont cry – **E enquanto os anos passam não chorarei** -  
-Its the year you walked into my life – **Pois é o ano em que você entrou em minha vida** -  
-I will despise – **Desprezarei** -

Refrão. 

-We are the revenants – **Somos os mortos-vivos!** -  
-And we will rise up from the dead – **Vamos voltar dos mortos** -  
-We become the living – **Vamos nos tornar os vivos** -  
-Weve come back to reclaim our stolen breath – **Voltamos para recuperar nossos fôlegos roubados** -

O homem que cantava fora aplaudido pela platéia como era esperado, depois de se curvar levemente, fazendo com que seu longo cabelo loiro preso em um rabo de cavalo alto fosse para a frente de seu rosto. Quando voltou a ficar ereto, tinha um sorriso discreto e satisfeito no rosto, cuja metade estava escondida sob a franja que cobria seu olho direito.

Passando seus olhos novamente pela platéia, notou um par de olhos vermelhos o encarando, o que chamou a atenção. Piscou e voltou a olhar os olhos vermelhos... pertencentes a um homem que parecia ser mais baixo que ele por um palmo mais ou menos. E quando as luzes foram ligadas, notou que os olhos que achou serem vermelhos na verdade eram de um castanho forte. Vermelho era o cabelo daquela pessoa.

"Vamos Deidara-sempai?" Perguntou o baterista da banda, como ele era recém chegado chamava o loiro de Sempai ainda. Deidara olhou para o companheiro de banda por cima do ombro para vê-lo com as baquetas ainda em mãos.

"Un... já vou Tobi" Deidara o cantor respondeu voltando sua atenção a platéia que ainda assoviava e gritava, na esperança de encontrar novamente aquele homem de cabelo vermelho. Não o encontrado, saiu do palco seguido por Tobi... Um cara estranho que vestia cada milímetro de seu corpo com preto e usava uma mascara em espiral na cor laranja.

Quem era aquela pessoa? Se perguntou enquanto entrava em sua limusine apertando as mãos de seus fâs e mandando tchaus e beijos para a multidão de gente que o seguira de dentro do salão. Mandou que o motorista dirigisse imediatamente para o seu hotel, onde esperava tomar um banho e ter o resto da noite, e o do dia se tivesse sorte, para descansar...

_Segundo Canto x...x.x.x.x.XXX.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..xx.x.x.x.x.xx.x..x.x.XX.xx.x.x.Xx.x.x._

Com alguma dificuldade, se esgueirou pelos corredores do hotel cinco estrelas onde estava hospedado... por que se esgueirando e escondendo? Por que não gostava de passar pelas pessoas e ser apontado, ou saber que o murmúrio de fofocas que ouvia era sobre si, simplesmente não gostava. Mas tudo que podia fazer naquele momento em que se via emplacado por duas camareiras risonhas e coradas na sua frente era ignorar...

Resolvido a não deixar que as pessoas o fizessem sentir mal aquela noite em que seu show tinha sido um sucesso, ergueu a cabeça e continuou andando calmamente até seu quarto. Rabo de cavalo loiro acompanhando o movimento de seu corpo, assim como os olhos que brilhavam avermelhado de uma pessoa que se mantinha escondida nas sombras.

"Por que tenho a impressão de estar sendo seguido?" Perguntou a si mesmo falando baixo, desta vez com sua nova resolução, sorria e acenava para as moças risonhas que passavam por ele e desviavam o olhar quando ele sorria.

Então para evita-las é só dar atenção? Interessante... pensou admirado com o comportamento das garotas e moças. Por que elas tem vergonha de mim? Um sorriso creptou em seus lábios. Alheio a ele, o homem que o seguia também sorriu...

Por que se tornou um cantor se não desejava a fama então?

"Um sonho distante...un" Murmurou cansado para si mesmo abrindo a porta de seu quarto e se arrastando pesadamente se jogou na cama. Não tinha forças nem para tomar um banho. Deu um longo suspiro e se entregou ao conforto que os lençóis de seda fina podiam oferecer ao seu corpo cansado.

_Deidara..._

_Deidara venha a mim..._

_Cante, cante comigo meu Deidara..._

_Não fuja do seu destino, breve irei busca-lo._

Na manha seguinte, o homem loiro acordou ofegante e coberto de suor... tivera o mesmo sonho que estava tendo durante a semana inteira. Por que?

Por que aquelas palavras continuam soando? Não fazem o menor sentido, mas mesmo assim, por que eu anseio pelo dono daquela voz?

Saltou da cama e foi até o banheiro, tomou um longo banho que foi calmamente até o restaurante do hotel. Como esperava, as pessoas ficaram o encarando, algumas até tiveram a ousadia de se aproximar e pedir autógrafos.

Apenas para venderem na internet ou ficarem se achando para os conhecidos... Grande! Desde quando minha assinatura virou mercadoria? Pensou amargo.

"**All that i ask for" by Ill Niño**

Cause all that I ask for – **Por que tudo que eu peço** -

Is turning to ashes – **Está virando cinzas **-

When everything comes down – **Quando tudo cair** -

There's nothing to die for – **Não há nada pelo qual morrer** -

There's nothing to die for - **Não há nada pelo qual morrer** -

Cause im burying my sins – **Por que estou queimando meus pecados** -

I'm a prisoner and waiting – **Sou um prisioneiro esperando** -

I'm drowning within – **E estou me afogando** -

When the world is all im hating – **Quando o mundo é tudo que eu odeio** -

This is my hell – **Este é o meu inferno** -

We conform from underground – **nós adequamos ao submundo** -

We arise from your defenses – **Nos levantamos de suas defesas** -

Through this constitution revolution end – **através da revolução desta constituição e** -

Cause all that I ask for - **Por que tudo que eu peço** -

Is turning to ashes – **Está virando cinzas** -

When all of my passion – **Quando toda a minha paixão** -

Crumbles around me – **Se desfaz ao meu redor** -

Im still ganna get to – **Ainda vou obter** -

All that surrounds me - **tudo que me cerca** -

When everything comes down – **Quando tudo falhar** -

There's nothing to die for – **Não há nada pelo que morrer** -

If I cannot be saved – **Se eu não posso ser salvo** -

Then my pride is for the taking – **Então meu orgulho é lucro** -

If this is my grave – **Se esta é minha sepultura** -

I will close my eyes awaking – **Vou fechar meus olhos andando** -

Everything is red – **Tudo é vermelho** -

We conform from underground – **nós adequamos ao submundo** -

We arise from your defenses – **Nos levantamos de suas defesas** -

Through this constitution revolution end – **através da revolução desta constituição e** -

Cause all that I ask for - **Por que tudo que eu peço** -

Is turning to ashes – **Está virando cinzas** -

When all of my passion – **Quando toda a minha paixão** -

Crumbles around me – **Se desfaz ao meu redor** -

Im still ganna get to – **Ainda vou obter** -

All that surrounds me - **tudo que me cerca** -

When everything comes down – **Quando tudo falhar** -

There's nothing to die for – **Não há nada pelo que morrer** -

Quando finalmente o monte de pessoas que o cercavam decidiram que comer era melhor que importuna-lo, Deidara achou uma mesa bem no canto do restaurante e pediu o de sempre para aquela garçonete que sempre arrumava um jeito de "acidentalmente" derramar algo nele...

"Desculpe-me senhor!" Gemeu a dita cuja pela terceira vez consecutiva em uma semana. "Deixe-me limpa-lo" Agora é a parte onde ela agarra o guardanapo mais próximo para enxugar o vinho que caíra na camiseta de setin preta que ele usava.

"Está tudo bem... eu mesmo limpo" Falou o mais gentil que pode sem demonstrar qualquer emoção, mas aparentemente o simples fato dele ter tocado nas mãos daquela garota para tirar o guardanapo para ele mesmo limpar sua camisa fez ela soltar um gritinho e corar que nem um bolo dourando no forno.

Com um enorme suspiro e praticamente todos os olhos do restaurante pousados nele, o cantor loiro perdeu o apetite e afastou com um pouco de nojo o filé de peixe ao molho Souté e salada japonesa... aquele dia seria longo, ah se seria.

Saiu do restaurante pagando a conta, mesmo sem nem ter tocado no prato, decidido que um pouco de ar lhe faria bem a cabeça, no entanto, quando estava para por o pé no lado de fora do hotel onde estava hospedado, seu celular tocou...

'Mochi mochi?' _Desconfiança_.

'Hn...' _Surpresa suprimida. _

'Que horas?' _Decepção._

'Certo' _Suspiro_.

Durante toda a chamada resistiu a vontade de desligar o telefone na cara de seu empresário... afinal não era culpa do homem se Deidara odiava a fama. Daí novamente a pergunta... por que virara artista se negligenciava sua fama?

Antiga promessa... Aquela pessoa que me chama, quer ouvir a minha voz...

_Deidara..._

_Cante para mim... apenas para mim..._

_Deidara..._

_Cante!_

Queria gritar para aquela voz que assombrava seus sonhos que ele estava cantando, mas sempre que tentava algo do gênero durante seus sonhos, não achava sua voz, estava mudo. E aquela voz de sua cabeça pedindo... não, ordenando que ele cantasse. Ali estava ele, cantando!

Tuuu... Tuuu... Tuuu...

"Deidara-kun?... hoje tem um concerto as lá no parque central" O empresário falou para o seu protegido de alguma forma frustrado com o estilo do loiro, mas não tinha nada do que reclamar já que o estilo dark e rebelde estava lhe faturando umas boas cifras ultimamente, ainda mais entre os jovens e adolescentes. "As 16:30... esteja lá ao meio dia... Sayonará"

Click.

"Eu vou estar lá" Deidara suspirou novamente desligando o celular e o guardando no bolso da calça. Olhou de relance para seu relógio de pulso e com um olhar distante e um estomago roncando, viu com olhos azuis acinzentados, que já eram 11:30...

_Terceiro Canto. x...x.x.x.x.XXX.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..xx.x.x.x.x.xx.x..x.x.XX.xx.x.x.Xx.x.x._

"Você está atrasado" Seu produtor já tinha aquela cara de estressado quando estava relaxado, agora imagine quando estava realmente com a intenção de intimidar o alvo de sua frustração?

"Eu não comi nada, tinha que comer... un" Deidara retorquiu de alguma forma se divertindo com a discussão.

"Temos comida no set! Mas tanto faz, só quero saber que musica vai cantar..." Seus olhos eram pesados como chumbo, e o cantor loiro sentiu o peso deles sobre os seus leves e viajantes.

"Surpresa" Suspiro... por parte do empresário.

Algumas horas depois...

No meio do palco nacional da cidade em que ele estava atualmente no tour, fora montado um enorme palco. O parque em si era gigantesco, mas mesmo assim não sobrara espaço para uma alma viva circular livremente por cinco centímetros de chão sem esbarrar em alguém.

Deidara subiu no palco, a platéia o aclamando a cada passo que ele dava, o que fez com que um sorriso sincero crepitasse no rosto do loiro.

A emoção... a adrenalina e as borboletas em sua barriga nunca cessam de existir cada vez que ele subia em um palco. Desde sua primeira apresentação ate mesmo agora.

Talvez eu não cante só por causa daquela voz... Talvez eu cante por que é minha vida.

E foi com esse pensamento que ele tomou fôlego, depois que sua orquestra de guitarra e bateria começou a tocar, ele entoou na melhor forma que podia a canção que tinha pronta na ponta da língua.

"**Numb" by Linkin Park**

-I'm tired of being what you want me to be – **Estou cansado de ser o que você quer **-  
-Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface – **me sentindo tão infiel, perdido sobre a superfície** -  
-I don't know what you're expecting of me – **não sei o que você espera de mim** -  
-Put under the pressure – **posto sobre pressão**-  
-Of walking in your shoes- **de andar com os seus sapatos** -  
-(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) – **pego pela contra corrente apenas a contra corrente** -  
-Every step that I take is another mistake to you – **cada passo que eu dou, é outro erro para você** -  
-(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) – **pego pela contra corrente apenas a contra corrente** -

Refrão

-I've become so numb – **eu me tornei tão entorpecido** -  
-I can't feel you there – **que não te sinto ai** -  
-Become so tired – **tão cansado** -  
-So much more aware – **mas muito mais consciente** -  
-I'm becoming this – **estou me tornando isso** -  
-All I want to do – **tudo que eu quero fazer** -  
-Is be more like me – **é ser mais eu** -  
-And be less like you – **e menos você** -

-Can't you see that you're smothering me – **Não pode ver que está me suficando** -  
-Holding too tightly – **me segurar tão apert**ado –  
-Afraid to lose control – **com medo de perder o controle** -  
-'Cause everything that you thought I would be – **pois tudo que pensou que eu seria** -  
-Has fallen apart right in front of you – **se despedaçou na sua frente** -  
-(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) – **pego pela contra corrente apenas a contra corrente** -  
-Every step that I take is another mistake to you – **cada passo que eu dou, é outro erro para você** -  
-(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) – **pego pela contra corrente apenas a contra corrente** -  
-And every second I waste is more than I can take – **e cada segundo que eu perco e mais do que eu agüento** -

-I've become so numb – **eu me tornei tão entorpecido** -  
-I can't feel you there – **que não te sinto ai** -  
-Become so tired – **tão cansado** -  
-So much more aware – **mas muito mais consciente** -  
-I'm becoming this – **estou me tornando isso** -  
-All I want to do – **tudo que eu quero fazer** -  
-Is be more like me – **é ser mais eu** -  
-And be less like you – **e menos você** -

-And I know – **e eu sei** -  
-I may end up failing tôo – **e eu posso acabar caído tambem** -  
-But I know – **mas eu sei** -  
-You were just like me – **que você é assim como eu** -  
-With someone disappointed in you – **com alguem desapontado em você** -

-I've become so numb – **eu me tornei tão entorpecido** -  
-I can't feel you there – **que não te sinto ai** -  
-Become so tired – **tão cansado** -  
-So much more aware – **mas muito mais consciente** -  
-I'm becoming this – **estou me tornando isso** -  
-All I want to do – **tudo que eu quero fazer** -  
-Is be more like me – **é ser mais eu** -  
-And be less like you – **e menos você** -

As luzes do holofote dançavam acima da cabeça do loiro, toda a atenção do publico estava sobre ele, mas apenas um par de olhos que brilhavam avermelhados conseguiam ver a verdadeira cor, a verdadeira natureza da alma do cantor.

"Esta noite..." Uma voz grossa de mais para um rosto infantil. Era o que parecia. Cabelos vermelhos escuros desalinhados e olhos tristes na cor castanho avermelhada. Ele vestia uma capa sobre-tudo preta, por baixo uma blusa gola alta preta e uma calça também preta.

Quase como hipnoticamente os lábios daquele ruivo seguiam os mesmo compassos e tempos que os lábios do loiro, seguindo a melodia e a letra da musica. Eles estavam em sincronia naqueles segundos. Um momento etéreo entre eles mesmo que Deidara não conscientemente percebia. O ruivo tinha consciência o suficiente pelos dois.

_A voz da razão. _

**A voz da rebeldia. **

**A voz explosiva.**

_A voz calma. _

"Esta noite... esta noite Deidara... eu odeio esperar" Cerrou os punhos, fazendo o couro das luvas que cobriam suas mãos rangerem um pouco.

_Quarto canto. x...x.x.x.x.XXX.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..xx.x.x.x.x.xx.x..x.x.XX.xx.x.x.Xx.x.x._

Quando o show acabou, como sempre, a multidão de pessoas querendo toca-lo, querendo um autografo veio voando em cima dele. Os olhos azuis buscaram na multidão de fãs aqueles olhos vermelhos, sem sucesso nenhum. Cansado, quando finalmente acabou a enxurrada de pessoas, fez seu caminho até a limosine...

"Para o hotel por favor" Sua voz arrastada e até um pouco rouca. Abriu o bar da limo e agarrou uma garrafa de água. Não era muito a favor de bebidas alcoólicas, ainda mais por que prejudicava sua garganta e conseqüentemente arruinaria seu ganha-pão.

"..." O motorista não respondeu. Deidara indagou o que teria de errado aquela noite com ele, pois sempre era recebido por um 'é pra já senhor!'... mas aquela noite era o tratamento do silencio.

"Oe... Tudo bem com você un?" Perguntou se inclinando para frente, até que seu rosto estava a meros centímetros da divisa que separava os bancos dos passageiros e os do motorista. "Ficou mudo? Hun?" Estava zombando. Não conseguia se segurar... com as raras pessoas que lhe davam atenção, ele tinha que zombar, escarniar...

Era sua natureza, seu jeito de dizer que aceitava alguem.

"..." Novamente o tratamento de silencio, aquilo era inquietante, ainda mais quando Deidara finalmente pipocou a cabeça para fora da janela da limo para ver onde estavam indo.

"OE! O hotel fica para lá" Gritou, sendo totalmente ignorado. Alheio a ele, como quase tudo, o motorista era ruivo e tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

_Em breve... breve sua voz será só minha._

Mas mesmo sendo claramente raptado, Deidara não podia deixar de ser Deidara, resolvido a gritar com o maldito que ousara rapta-lo, roubar dele o descanso merecido depois de um show, ainda mais quando finalmente tinha aceitado que no fundo gostava do que fazia, ligou o som estéreo que tinha na parte de trás do enorme carro executivo.

Claro que não tinha passado pela cabeça do loiro apenas pegar o celular e pedir ajuda... talvez no fundo, bem no fundo mesmo, queria ser levado de seu mundo, levado por um estranho embora do seu mundo para um alheio e desconhecido.

"Chegamos..." Finalmente o 'motorista' abria sua boca... a voz dele ressoou pesada nos ouvidos do loiro.

Eu conheço aquela voz!

_Deidara..._

"Que droga de lugar estamos un!" O loiro exclamou cruzando o braço e saltando para fora da limusine. Assim que seus pés encontraram o chão, procurou o seu estranho raptor. Mas não o encontrou, apenas a estranha voz em sua cabeça.

_Por aqui..._

_Deidara..._

Foi quando olhos azuis encontraram uma enorme mansão estilo medieval... janelas góticas e os tijolos desgastados pelo tempo, mas mesmo assim tão conservados quanto era possível. Um trovão preencheu com luz o céu, e o som dele rasgando o ar fez os ouvidos de Deidara zumbirem. Resolvido que pegar a chuva da tempestade que estava por vir não era sábio, andou até a porta da frente da mansão, que estava sendo mantida aberta para ele e entrou a passos lentos.

"Finalmente está aqui... seja bem vindo" O loiro virou a cabeça tão depressa para ver quem estava falando com ele que seu pescoço deu um estalo. Olhos azuis se arregalaram o maximo que sua biologia os permitiam.

De pé, perto de uma lareira onde tinham dois sofás, estava de pé, vestido quase igual a Deidara um homem com cabelo ruivo curto e repicado, olhos castanhos avermelhados que pareciam cansados em um rosto jovem.

"Quem é você?" Quando finalmente achou sua voz, Deidara perguntou. O ruivo apenas sorriu.

"Me deixou esperando por muito tempo... eu não estou feliz Deidara" Uma gota se formou na testa de Deidara... "Eu sabia que você era lento, mas não retardado"

POP.

"Podia ter descoberto minha identidade sem a necessidade da minha interferência."

POP.

"E o que você canta chama de musica?"

POP²

A cada frase do ruivo uma veia ia pipocando na cara do loiro... quem era aquele toco baixinho para falar dele?! Bem... o loiro resolveu falar seus pensamentos.

"Quem diabos ce pensa que é heim seu nanico hun?!" O sorriso que o ruivo tinha no rosto se desfez e ele também assumiu a fachada irritada.

"É Sasori pra você seu verme"

Anos procurando e quando finalmente encontrava... era aquilo que havia prometido pela eternidade? Um loiro irritante?

"Sasori Hun? Já que fala da minha musica quero ouvir a sua!" Deidara tinha os olhos azuis pegando fogo.

"Vai ficar querendo seu pirralho, e me trate com respeito, eu sou seu superior" Sasori cruzou os braços e ficou encarando aquele que buscara e infelizmente dotava do dom de irrita-lo. Esperava pelo menos alguem que se curvasse perante ele...

"Pirralho? O baixinho aqui é você" Deidara retorquiu igualmente cruzando os braços.

"Eu tenho mais idade que o seu mais antigo antepassado" Sasori devolveu...

"Como?" A pergunta... a pergunta que Sasori estava temendo desde o começo.. Teria que dizer aquele loiro as bases de sua verdadeira natureza.

"Tolo... Descubra sozinho..." Mas não iria... pensou com um enorme sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

"Tudo bem!" Deidara exclamou com raiva. Se era guerra, teria guerra... Cobriu o caminho que o separava até Sasori em apenas algumas passadas e segurou o ruivo pela gola da roupa, fazendo com que ficassem cara-a-cara.

"O que pensa que está fazendo? Vai amassar a minha roupa" Sasori disse monotonamente, apesar de que o comportamento do loiro o estava no mínimo intrigando.

"Me conte agora o que você quer comigo!" Deidara gritou na cara do ruivo, que ignorou os clamores do loiro e fechou os olhos, suspirando pesadamente.

"Por que não dormimos? Amanha se você for um bom menino eu te conto" O loiro pareceu hesitar um pouco, mas aos poucos, a sua mão que segurava a gola da blusa de Sasori foi afrouxando o seu aperto até solta-lo por completo.

"Hun" Se sentia tão drenado que as palavras vazias de seu anfitrião sobre dormir e ser um bom menino nem registraram em sua cabeça... com movimentos semi-mecanicos, seguiu Sasori até o quarto que seria seu para dormir e nem se despiu, caiu na cama de colchões e lençóis macios e adormeceu no mesmo instante...

De onde vinha tanto cansaço?

Enquanto isso.

"Ele não pode me tocar..." Sasori cerrou o punho e ficou observando a noite escura e sem estrelas pela janela da sala onde estivera a poucos instantes com Deidara. "Se ele me tocar... perderá a vida aos poucos"...

Quinto canto, sonho do Deidara XXxXxxXxxXXxXXXXXxxxXXXxXxXxXXXXxxxxxxxXx

_Deidara... depois de tanto tempo o procurando, depois de tanto tempo esperando, no fim você não pertence a mim..._

"Sasori?" Deidara abriu os olhos e foi recebido pela mais gélida escuridão. A lua no céu estava brilhante, com mais luz do que qualquer uma das outras noites, mas mesmo assim aquele brilho não parecia chegar a ele.

_Mas como posso deixa-lo ir embora agora que o tenho tão próximo?_

"Do que está falando Sasori-danna?" Arriscou, não sabia que sufixo usar para aquela estranha pessoa, então resolveu usar o sufixo de superioridade na arte, como era cantor, fazia sentido.

_Mas há um jeito... há um jeito de faze-lo ficar aqui para sempre..._

"Sasori-danna, onde está você?" Tentou discernir alguma luz em meio aquela escuridão, mas seus olhos simplesmente não focalizavam. De repente uma melodia começou a preencher os sons ao seu redor...

Uma melodia familiar, de onde era?

- Another year has passed and im alright –  
-I lick the salt from my wounds and run into the night –  
-Its unknown why collusion goes on –  
-It rapes like betrayal –  
-And Im rotting in the squalor of some –

O ar ficou preso na sua garganta... era sua musica! Mas tinha algo errado, não era sua voz que ouvia, era a de Sasori...

_-Do you remember the rage? –  
-I remember the hate –  
-I remember it rained for years-  
-And the blood had left a stain – _

_Começou a cantar junto com Sasori, em um duelo ensaiado onde as duas vozes se misturavam._

_-You say i got karma to collect-  
-I dig my grave and –  
-Im here waiting for some kind of check –  
-If i get one ill hold my breath –  
-I racked my spine –  
-It takes a year of you to warrant a test –  
-As the years go by I wont cry –  
-Its the year you walked into my life –  
-I will despise – _

_  
Refrão.  
_

_-We are the revenants –  
-And we will rise up from the dead –  
-We become the living –  
-Weve come back to reclaim our stolen breath –_

Quando terminou a melodia estava totalmente sem ar... Quando sentiu uma mão tocar suavemente em seu ombro.

Lembre-se Deidara...

A voz sussurrava em seu ouvido, um pequeno som rouco e cansado, como que precisasse fazer um enorme esforço para se manter sobre controle.

"Lembrar do que?!" Perguntou exasperado, não sabia mais o que fazer... Noite após noite, a voz que agora sabia ser o estranho ruivo falava com ele em seus sonhos, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar! Não conseguia...

_Por que não se lembra?! _

A voz ia ficando cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais irada... cada vez mais distante. Deidara começou a correr na direção que parecia que estava vindo a voz, mas os sussurros ressoaram mais baixos ainda.

_Wakata... (entendi) _

"Sasori...!" Acordou em um salto... Seu corpo estava todo suado e goticulas escorriam de sua testa para o seu queixo e pescoço... a camiseta molhada assim como os cobertores.

_Wakata... Jamais poderá ser meu por que não quer ser meu... Não posso obriga-lo Deidara... mas detesto esperar... _

Sasori deu um pequeno sorriso... sua espera fora longa, mas mesmo assim ele aguardara aquele que seria prometido como seu parceiro. Cuidou para que o seu parceiro cultivasse os seus talentos e encontrasse um sonho, cuidou para que no meio desse sonho pudesse finalmente vê-lo, mas aparentemente Deidara não assim o quis...

_Ele é uma alma livre, não pode se juntar a mim que vivo acorrentado._

Seu sorriso se desmanchou e seus punhos cerraram novamente. Como acordara cedo, saira de seu quarto e viera para a sala de estar, onde ascendera uma lareira... Apesar de ser de manha, o clima estava sufocantemente frio.

"Sasori-danna..." Ouviu seu nome ser chamado por Deidara... estranho sufixo, escolha interessante porem. Pensou com seu meio sorriso retornando aos seus lábios. Os punhos relaxaram e ele apontou uma poltrona para Deidara. "O que quer comigo?"

"O que quero com você?" Repetiu a pergunta tentando em vao irritar Deidara, pelo que observara do loiro ele tinha um pavio um tanto curto... Mas atentado de irritar o loiro apenas deixou o objeto de interesse de Sasori mais ansioso ainda.

"Hai! un!" O loiro respondeu mantendo um olhar fixo para a testa de Sasori. O que tinha de interessante em sua testa heim? Resistiu a vontade de passar a mão para verificar.

"Pare com esse "un" Toda hora, é irritante" Disse calmamente... Por que estava tentando acabar com a paciencia de Deidara? Para gritar com ele sem se sentir culpado talvez?

"Eu sei! Un!" Deidara exclamou levando a mão para atrás do pescoço. Sasori apenas deixou com que seu sorriso aumentasse um pouco. Então o loiro queria mesmo respostas, tanto que não estava caindo em nenhuma provocação.

"Então... O que você se lembra?" Novamente a pergunta. Do que ele se lembrava? Era fácil! De nada! Por isso nem fez menção de responder... o olhar de Sasori abaixou e ele ficou encarando o chão. "Wakata..." Seus lábios se moveram e a sua voz saiu automaticamente, mas quando ia mandar que Deidara saísse de sua casa de uma vez por todas, ouviu o loiro começar a falar.

"Mas eu sinto vontade de ficar aqui... Sasori-danna..." Sasori sabia que ele devia estar com vergonha. E muita. "Por que sempre você fica me chamando..." Hm...

_Se eu não o chamasse ele viria? Se fosse mesmo a vontade dele ele viria? _

_Uma alma livre como a dele não pode brilhar se estiver acorrentada a uma alma escrava como a minha._

"Iie (não)" Deidara mantinha o olhar congelado em Sasori, o que irritava ainda mais o ruivo. "Seu lugar não é aqui, finalmente eu entendi... quero que parta Deidara" Sua voz era alta e emanava altoridade. Deidara se sentia compelido a sair por aquela porta e nem sequer olhar para trás. Mas seu coração pulsante o pregava no chão duramente, assim como eliminava a força de suas cordas vocais. "Mandei sair..." Sasori repetiu, e desta vez Deidara achou sua voz.

"Não vou sair..."

_Eu vou roubar o brilho dele... mesmo ele pertencendo a mim não é certo..._

Sexto canto. xXxXxXxxXxXXXxxXXXxxXXxxXXXxxXXxxXXXXXXxXXXxxxxxXXxx

Deidara ficou sentado imóvel encarando Sasori que também ficou na mesma posição por sua vez não desviando os olhos de Deidara... As horas se seguiram ligeiras e nem foram percebidas... Apenas quando Deidara soltou um espirro foi que Sasori acordou de seu transe e prestou atenção a sua volta.

Já era noite, a lareira completamente extinta sem ninguém para colocar a lenha durante o dia. Não se preocupava com seu próprio corpo pois a muito não pertencia mais aquele mundo. Levantou-se finalmente e sem olhar para o loiro falou. Sua voz rouca e meio seca pela falta de água o dia inteiro.

"Já que pretende ficar, vá tomar um banho... e eu odeio esperar, então não demore" Deidara piscou algumas vezes antes de assentir com a cabeça e se levantar cambaleante, rumando em direção a seu quarto para buscar suas coisas para o banho.

Quando voltou, encontrou Sasori sentado na mesma poltrona com uma xícara de chá em uma das mãos e a lareira viva e espalhando ondas de calor pelo recinto.

"Amanha você partirá." Sasori disse. "Se não for você vai eu" Com isso Deidara andou até a frente do ruivo e olhou-o nos olhos.

"Não" Sasori abaixou a xícara de chá em uma mesa de canto e retornou o olhar de Deidara, mas alguns segundos depois, desviou os olhos e seus lábios se mexeram sozinhos...

**Preyer of the refugee – Rise against**.

Warm yourself by the fire son. – **Aqueça-se junto ao fogo filho**. -  
And the morning will come soon. – **Que a manha já está chegando** -  
I´ll tell you stories of a better time – **Vou lhe contar historias de um tempo melhor** -  
And a place that we once knew – **E lugares que conhecíamos** -

Before we packed our bags – **antes de recolhermos nossas bagagens** -  
And left all this behind us in the dust, - **e deixar tudo isto para trás na poeira** -  
We had a place that we could call home, - **nós tínhamos um lugar para chamar de lar** -  
And a life no one could touch. – **e uma vida que ninguém poderia tocar** -

Don't hold me up now, - **não me segure agora** -  
I can stand my own ground, - **posso agüentar por mim mesmo** -  
I don't need your help now, - **não preciso de sua aj**uda -  
You will let me down, down, down! – **você vai me deixar pra baixo, baixo, baixo!** -

Don't hold me up now, - **não me segure agora** -  
I can stand my own ground, - **posso agüentar por mim mesmo** -  
I don't need your help now, - **não preciso de sua ajuda** -  
You will let me down, down, down! – **você vai me deixar pra baixo, baixo, baixo!** -

We are the angry and the desperate, - **nós somos a raiva e o desespero** -  
The hungry, and the cold, - **a fome e o frio** -  
We are the ones that kept quiet, - **somos os que nos mantiamos calados** -  
And always did what we were told. – **e sempre fazíamos o que mandados** -

But we've been sweating while you slept so calm, - **mas nós suávamos enquanto você calmamente dormia** -  
In the safety of your home. – **na segurança de seu lar** -  
We've been pulling out the nails that hold up – **nós puxávamos todos os pregos que mantinham** -  
Everything you've known. – **tudo que você conheceu** -

Don't hold me up now, **- não me segure agora** -  
I can stand my own ground, - **posso agüentar por mim mesmo** -  
I don't need your help now, - **não preciso de sua ajuda** -  
You will let me down, down, down! – **você vai me deixar pra baixo, baixo, baixo**! -

Don't hold me up now, - **não me segure agora** -  
I can stand my own ground, - **posso agüentar por mim mesmo** -  
I don't need your help now, - **não preciso de sua ajuda** -  
You will let me down, down, down! – **você vai me deixar pra baixo, baixo, baixo**! -

So open your eyes child, - **então abra seus olhos criança** -  
Let's be on our way. – **vamos seguir nosso caminho** -  
Broken windows and ashes – **janelas quebradas e cinzas** -  
Are guiding the way. – **estao guiando o caminho** -

Keep quiet no longer, - **não seja mais silencioso** -  
We'll sing through the day, - **vamos cantar através do dia** -  
Of the lives that we've lost, - **sobre as vidas que perdemos** -  
And the lives we've reclaimed. – **e as vidas que reclamamos** -

Don't hold me up now, - **não me segure agora** -  
I can stand my own ground, **- posso agüentar por mim mesmo** -  
I don't need your help now, - **não preciso de sua ajuda** -  
You will let me down, down, down! – **você vai me deixar pra baixo, baixo, baixo!** -

Don't hold me up now, - **não me segure agora** -  
I can stand my own ground, - **posso agüentar por mim mesmo** -  
I don't need your help now, - **não preciso de sua ajuda** -  
You will let me down, down, down! – **você vai me deixar pra baixo, baixo, baixo**! -

Don't hold me up...

(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)  
Don't hold me up...

(I don't need your help)  
No! No! No!

Don't hold me up!  
(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)

Don't hold me up!  
(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)

Don't let me down, down, down, down, down!

"Não" Deidara falou baixo em um sussurro, que por pouco escapa dos ouvidos de Sasori, mas que fora ouvido muito bem pelo ruivo.

"Hm..." Sasori fechou os olhos e deu um meio sorriso, mostrando seus dentes brancos e caninos levemente mais pontiagudos que o normal. "_Se é assim que você quer... então assim será_" Seus olhos piscaram vermelhos assim como seus cabelos e os olhos azuis céu acinzentados de Deidara se arregalaram.

"Sa-sasori-danna...?" Sasori andou lentamente até onde Deidara estava sentado e colocou uma mão no rosto do loiro. Abriu sua boca e seus dentes aumentaram de tamanho, mais pontiagudos. Aproximou sua boca do ouvido de Deidara e murmurou...

"_Wakarimashita... Deidara..._" Lábios gelados encontraram o pescoço quente de Deidara... ele podia sentir sua vida sendo sugada de seu corpo pouco a pouco conforme Sasori continuava a segura-lo. Não apenas o seu fôlego e seu ar, mas sua vida e talvez a sua alma...

Quando Sasori se separou, tinha um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo seu queixo... Deidara estava zonzo... sua visão embaçada e ele não tinha forças nem para mexer as pálpebras para livrar seus olhos da luz tão incomoda. O ruivo fez por ele aquele favor...

"Agora estamos juntos pela eternidade Deidara... Unidos por uma corrente que não pode ser quebrada... sua alma amaldiçoada junto a minha como prometido a mim por você no inicio dos tempos..."

Está feliz agora?... Deidara...

_A voz da razão. _

A voz da razão...

**A voz da rebeldia. **_A voz da razão_

_**A voz da rebeldia...**_

**A voz explosiva. A voz da rebeldia **

_**A voz explosiva...**_

_A voz calma. _** A voz explosiva**

A voz calma

_A voz calma_

X

X

X

X

X

FIM...


End file.
